


Bosom Buddies

by Batkate



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, starfire forgets that humans have some hang-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship is all about give and take. But it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosom Buddies

"Oh my god! What happened to your clothes?!" she exclaimed, trying not to look down.

“I spilled ice cream on my dress,” Kory said, “so I put it in the wash.”

“But what about your bra?”

“Oh, I wasn’t wearing one,” the alien princess said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Well, it was natural, Barbara supposed, but despite sparking up a friendship with Koriand’r, she wasn’t sure they were at the “See each other naked” level of female friendship yet.

“I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Kory said softly, worry spread on her face. Barbara’s shoulders slumped - the last thing she wanted to do was make the Kory feel bad today.

“No. It’s okay, really,” Barbara said before taking a deep breath and pulling her t-shirt over her head. “See? Now we’re the same.”

Which led to Kory beaming with happiness, dashing over and lifting Barbara up into a great big shirtless hug.

"Oh, but you still have your bra on," Kory said a moment later, still hugging her tight.

"Baby steps, Kor," Barbara muttered.


End file.
